1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle fuel supply device and in particular to a fuel supply device that is configured to improve air-bleeding and/or vapor-healing performance in a fuel filter installed therein.
2. Description of Related Art
For highly-volatile fuel, the fuel in a fuel filter vaporizes during the stoppage of a vehicle: in other words, vapor occurs in the fuel filter. Fuel is fed under its own weight from a fuel tank to the fuel filter. If the inlet of a filter case is blocked by the vapor, therefore, the fuel cannot be fed to the fuel filter. In the past, a gas-bleeding pipe has been installed on a lateral surface of the filter case to return the vapor in the filter case into the fuel tank, as described for example in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 61-194766 (Patent Document 1). This makes the configuration complicated.